


Поймай меня, если сможешь

by jana_nox



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Вонщик взял в руки протянутую ему визитку. Простая, из плотной бумаги, посередине надпись стильным шрифтом: «N-ночь». И маленький человечек-палочка.Или история, в которой Хаген — искусный вор, а Вонщик пытается его поймать.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Поймай меня, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [catch me if you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569420) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



> Спасибо Фуджи за бетинг, за подушку и за пиццу с ананасами. ❤

— Покрытый золотом скелет мамонта.

Хонбин был одним из самых упорных и талантливых сыщиков, занимавшихся расследованием краж произведений искусства, с которым Вонщик когда-либо работал. За все время их знакомства, он никогда не выглядел настолько сбитым с толку.

И тем не менее в данный момент они стояли посреди пентхауса сыночка одного из богатых бизнесменов города и слушали, как он причитает Тэгуну и Джехвану о потере безвкусного скелета мамонта, с ног до головы покрытого золотом. Тэгун выглядел готовым вот-вот взбунтоваться.

— Они даже визитку оставили! Да кем они себя воображают? — Хонбин не знал, то ли обижаться, то ли восхищаться.

— Можно?

Вонщик взял в руки протянутую ему визитку. Простая, из плотной бумаги, посередине надпись стильным шрифтом: «N-ночь». И маленький человечек-палочка. Вонщик от удивления задрал брови.

Вонщик раздраженно провел пятерней по волосам.

— Окей. Ладно. Допустим, у нас пока нет ни единой версии, как они могли вынести скелет отсюда, но вряд ли существует много мест, где они могут хранить его, прежде чем сделают с ним то, что они там собираются с ним делать.

Хонбин удивленно моргнул, а потом просиял, с удвоенной энергией подзывая Тэгуна и Джехвана. Тэгун с облегчением вырвался из цепких лап сына бизнесмена, который продолжал ныть про действительную страховую стоимость.

Эта догадка привела их к контейнеру, хранящемуся на складе на окраине Инчона. Ночной сторож отпер для них двери, но все, что они обнаружили, — это пустой контейнер. Вонщик стоял посреди комнаты, спрятав руки в карманах. 

Или не такой уж и пустой. Вонщик оглянулся вокруг себя и нашел еще одну визитку, прилепленную с обратной стороны двери.

«Отличная попытка! А то я даже переживать за вас начал», — жизнерадостно писал N-ночь. У него был, размашистой, пусть и торопливый почерк.

Хонбин тяжело вздохнул и похлопал его по плечу.

— Мы были близки.

— У пацана есть свой стиль, — угрюмо признал Джехван.

***

В следующую их встречу у Вонщика на руках были три похищенные картины. Точнее, как раз в руках у него их не было. В самой краже не было ничего необычного, кроме того факта, что картины хранились под сверхсложной защитной системой и были каждая размером со стену. Вонщик чаще сталкивался с кражами объектов, которые было проще транспортировать или хранить, но здесь был не этот случай.

И на этот раз визитка была воткнута в одну из пустых рам.

«Приветствую, сыщик Ким Вонщик».

— Откуда он знал, что дело достанется тебе? — удивился Хонбин, заглядывая Вонщику через плечо.

— Черт его знает. Фамилия распространенная, может, просто повезло.

— Зато имя довольно конкретное, — с ухмылкой парировал Хонбин.

На обратной стороне была нарисована схема этажа с подробными комментариями. 

«Вам должно быть интересно, как мне удалось это провернуть. Я нарисовал схему! Вот картины. Ну. Точнее, вот где раньше были картины!»

На рисунке маленький человечек из палочек прокладывал путь сквозь нарисованные комнаты.

«Это я! Получилось не очень похоже. Я-то просто красавчик.»

Ниже была описана схема прохождения системы охраны, простая и весьма эффектная.

«Это модель C-3290s, у образцов, выпущенных между 2011 и 2012 годом, есть махонький баг в устройстве проводки, зная который, можно довольно просто закоротить всю систему. Им пора бы это исправить, не правда ли?»

Крохотный одинокий человечек из палочек с кепкой, как у Шерлока Холмса, печально чесал голову на полях рисунка. Окей. Может, не просто повезло.

«Это ты! Тоже очень красивый, не переживай. Ноги — обалдеть.»

— Милота какая, — сказал Джехван, образовавшийся за другим плечом Вонщика. — Он считает, что ты красииииивенький.»

— Это улики, — твердо отрезал Вонщик и поплотнее нахлобучил кепку на голову, чтобы никто не видел, как горят его уши.

Тэгун поднял брови, но никак не прокомментировал, а значит история станет достоянием офисных сплетников уже к концу дня.

***

Вонщик не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вор подначивает его специально. Наверное, это не должно было так льстить.

— Он стащил художественную инсталляцию размером с комнату и вместо нее оставил тебе свечку, — вытаращив глаза, рассказывал Хонбин. — На открытке написано, что он сделал ее своими руками. Поверить не могу, что где-то здесь разгуливает вор, который вполне может оказаться старушкой средних лет со страничкой на пинтересте и тремя кошками. Да кто он такой?

— Мобиль весит, по крайней мере, несколько сотен килограммов. У него должен быть сообщник или даже целая команда, — Вонщик усиленно пытается делать вид, что они ведут нормальную рабочую беседу.

— Свечка, — напоминает ему Хонбин.

Вонщик проверил подарок на отпечатки пальцев, пытался найти какие-то следы, застрявшие в воске, целый вечер провел на этси, пытался определить, чем она пахла, и неохотно отдал образец судмедэкспертам, чтобы они попробовали отследить материалы, из которых свечка была изготовлена. Результаты не показали ничего необычного, все материалы были высококачественными, но недостаточно уникальными, чтобы послужить зацепкой.

Он хранил ее в ящике рабочего стола, не снимая бирку «вещдок».свечка приятно пахла чем-то цитрусовым. И, может быть, лемонграссом.

***

Во всех кражах определенно присутствовала какая-то логика. После нескольких месяцев, занятых расследованием, Вонщик чуял преступление, совершенное N, за версту: умное, выполненное четко по плану и как будто на публику. Так работают иллюзионисты, бросая вызов публике, призывая разгадать обман. Украденные произведения искусства чаще всего были сделаны со вкусом (кроме самого первого раза). Изящная скульптура засушенных цветов в виде вазы. Три комплекта лошадиной брони. Напоминающая призрака домашняя скульптура, сделанная из полупрозрачной ткани. И он всегда, всегда оставлял визитку.

В первый раз Вонщик увидел своего вора («Твоего вора?» — с восторгом откомментировал Джехван) на зернистой записи с камеры наблюдения. Все остальные камеры не засняли ничего полезного, потому что, очевидно, вор знал, где они расположены, а на последней…

— Не могу поверить, что на нем кэтсьют, — сказал Хонбин.

Фигура на экране грациозно сделала сальто над невидимыми лазерными лучами системы охраны, потом помахала в камеру, на чем запись оборвалась.

— Даже не знаю, по-моему, ему идет, — высказал свое мнение Джехван. — Ладно, внешнее описание у нас есть: высокий, хорошо смотрится в кэтсьюте. Гибкий. Наверняка довольно сильный. Молодец, команда. 

— Ты сейчас покраснел? — Хонбин с подозрением пригляделся к Вонщику. — Да тут такие пиксели, и не скажешь сразу, что это кэтсьют!

— Нет! Кхм, в смысле. Нет.

— Океюшки. Теперь мы знаем, что сыщик Ким Вонщик может узнать нашего подозреваемого по его пиксельной заднице. Разумеется, любой суд примет этот аргумент в качестве доказательства, не волнуйся, — Джехван усиленно задвигал бровями, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что он имеет в виду нечто пошлое. Тэгун с мудрым видом покивал, внося какие-то заметки в файл дела. 

Вонщик старательно пытался не умереть и не провалиться сквозь пол прямо здесь на месте, потому что это бы только сделало список их нераскрытых дел еще длиннее.

***

Их список нераскрытых дел и так чувствовал себя неважно. Только за эту неделю Вонщик уже пятый раз оставался допоздна на работе. Все это были скучные дела. Много бумажной волокиты и ни одного скелета мамонта.

Он проснулся от того, что его за плечо тряс Хонбин. Когда Вонщик поднял голову от клавиатуры, на которой, очевидно, и заснул, на мониторе посреди файла с их последним делом горело примерно три абзаца нечитаемого кейсмэша.

— Эй, ты заказывал доставку? — спросил Хонбин.

— Нет, — ответил Вонщик. Из двери и правда доносился приятный запах еды. Вонщик вспомнил, что так и не успел поесть.

— Ну, кто-то заказал еды на весь офис, и это не мы.

Тэгун уже успел расправится с половиной коробочки с курочкой, как будто вечером до этого не проглотил два сэндвича из офисного холодильника (несмотря на то, что на них было написано «НЕ ЕСТЬ, Я К ТЕБЕ ОБРАЩАЮСЬ, ЧОН ТЭГУН»).

Тэгун отдал Вонщику чек за еду. Он многозначительно задвигая бровями и, не прекращая жевать, жестами предложил ему перевернуть его. На обратной стороне знакомым аккуратным почерком было написано: 

«Тебе стоит больше спать и есть. Я обещаю не брать заказов следующие пару недель, чтобы ты мог передохнуть, договорились? Кушай хорошо. N-ночь.»

Вонщик не знал, радоваться или волноваться, что его вор так беспокоился, высыпается ли Вонщик. В любом случае его даже немножко очаровывало, как N считал себя единственным или даже самым важным расследованием Вонщика. По правда говоря, его преступления никогда не были приоритетными. Эти кражи не вредили никому, кроме богатых коллекционеров, которые и так всегда страховали свои сокровища. Украденные им произведения искусства не всплывали неожиданно в качестве оплаты за какие-то еще более темные делишки. Его дело было почти милым. Просто очень талантливый вор.

— Мне кажется, нам только что дали взятку, — с набитым курочкой ртом говорил Джехван. — Но я не против.

***

Сначала Вонщик даже не подумал, что это была работа N. Украденная картина была скучной, но дорого стоила и ее легко было переносить с места на место — совсем не в стиле N. Точки входа и выхода злоумышленников были весьма очевидны. Практически банальная кража со взломом. Но на записи камеры наблюдения на секунду промелькнула знакомая фигура.

— Мы практически его поймали, — сжав челюсть, пожаловался начальник ночной охраны. — Он сильно хромал, но у него был сообщник, который помог ему сбежать.

Вонщик почувствовал облегчение, хотя это определенно не было чувством, предписанным ему уставом. Видимо, что-то отразилось у него на лице, потому что стоило Тэгун бросить на него всего лишь один взгляд и он сочувственно похлопал по спине.

— Они ушли, — просто сказал он.

— Ага. — Вонщик стоял и смотрел на развороченную охранную систему, на поспешно скрюченные друг с другом провода, пока Джехван не обнял его за плечи и не увел оттуда.

Той ночью ему на почту пришло письмо с одноразового почтового ящика.

«Привет!

Давно не виделись, не правда ли? Я скучал. Прости за беспокойство, я не хотел браться за это дело, но пришлось оказать услугу старому знакомому.

Я немного устал. Неудачно приземлился на ногу, когда убегал. Некрасиво получилось, я рад, что отключил камеры и ты этого не мог увидеть.

Мой ученик говорит, что я старею и что мне пора на пенсию, пока мои старческие косточки еще целы. Может, мне и правда пора, пока мне еще удается опережать тебя и твоих ребят. Остепениться. БЫло бы мило. Можно завести кошку. у меня есть ученик, но он он совсем большой и в последнее время много своевольничает, наверрнле, он бы много вздыхал, если я бы предложил обн;;машки. тыпохож на человека, который умеет обниматься. 

ммне кажется мой ученик далмне хрошее обезболивающее. милый альчик и яуговорил его порыбачить подушкой птмушта я всьма убедителен. эта кррвать оч мягкая. nnnnnnnnnnnnnn-ночи. хххххх

PS сорЯн я сделал для теья свечку но оставил ее гдето в вентиляционной шахте.»

В письме не было никаких намеков на местоположение N. Быстрый поиск сначала определил письмо как исходящее с Мальдивских островов, что определенно было ложным следом. Даже напичканный обезболивающими, N был весьма внимателен.

Странно было представлять, как где-то в мире, возможно, даже где-то совсем рядом, усталый N лежал в своей постели, слегка покалеченный и немножко одинокий. Это делало его более живым отчего-то. Больше не просто призрак, за которым вечно гнался Вонщик.

Вонщик придавил усталые глаза костяшками пальцев до ярких вспышек на внутренней стороне век и склонился над очередным файлом.

Затем Вонщик развернулся обратно к компьютеру и, прежде чем он снова успел струсить, нажал «ответить»:

«Эй, я надеюсь, тебе скоро станет получше.»

На почту пришла отбивка о недоставленном сообщении.

***

Следующие несколько месяцев было тихо. Слишком тихо.

— Разве это не вещдок? — спросил Хонбин, когда застукал Вонщика, вертящего в руках последнюю визитку N. Правда, упрек прозвучал без особого энтузиазма.

— Я просто обновлял в голове материалы дела, — объяснил Вонщик. — Сейчас относительное затишье, поэтому я хотел заняться старыми делами, понял?

— Боже мой, да ты скучаешь по нему! — решил Хонбин.

Джехван медленно повернул голову в их сторону, в его глазах зажглось пламя нездоровой радости. Голова Тэгуна показалась над перегородкой между их столами. Вонщик не мог заставить их отстать от него еще несколько недель.

Через месяц Вонщик получил анонимную посылку с ключом и адресом склада где-то в промышленном районе Пусана. Когда они нашли контейнер, в нем оказались две дюжины произведений искусства в климатических контейнерах, тщательная опись их содержимого и подробная инструкция по транспортировке. А также золотой скелет мамонта, свечка, визитка.

«Прощай, Вонщик», — было написано в записке. — «Мне было очень весело с тобой. Не волнуйся, мы больше не увидимся (чего не могу обещать про моего ученика, он очень талантливый молодой человек). Береги себя и побольше спи, хорошо? Обещай! N-ночь.»

Вонщик повертел послание и так, и эдак, но больше в нем ничего не было. Он поднял визитку к носу, задевая краем картона губы. Аромат цитруса и лемонграсса. Уже едва заметный.

— Ну, это было легко, — сказал Джехван. — Молодец, команда!

***

Многое изменилось за два года.

Вонщик окончательно сгорел на работе, уволился и решил, что хочет вместо этого заниматься музыкой (потому что он никогда не умел выбирать себе разумные профессии, с любовью шутил Хонбин). Завел себе щенка. Теперь он практически каждую неделю мог видеться со своей сестрой и семьей. Иногда, совсем редко, его подмывало спросить Хонбина, не появлялся ли на горизонте ученик, о котором говорил N, но Хонбин все равно наверняка не мог разглашать детали нераскрытых дел.

Однажды к нему в гости за пиццей и видеоиграми зашел Хонбин и попросил его помощи с новым делом в качестве пары свежих глаз.

— Ты не обязан, но нам бы пригодилась твоя помощь. Мы также привлекаем специалиста по безопасности со стороны, — рассказывал Хонбин, положив коробки с пиццей на стол и встав на колени, чтобы поиграть с крохотными лапками щенка. Он просил помощи аккуратно, так чтобы Вонщик понял, что может в любой момент отказаться. Вонщик согласился, не задумываясь ни на секунду.

Вернуться в офис было здорово. Джехван улыбался ему изо всех сил, Тэгун все время подходил, чтобы положить подбородок ему на плечо и заглянуть в материалы дела, перегибаясь через него.

Новый консультант по безопасности был красивым, у него были темные глаза и высокая строгая фигура.

— Ча Хаген, представился он, крепко пожимая Вонщику руку и одаряя его ослепительной улыбкой.

— Приятно познакомиться, — пробормотал Вонщик.

Хонбин похлопал Вонщика по плечу, указывая рукой на что-то, прикрепленное к доске, полной записок и диаграмм. Когда Вонщик обернулся, он заметил на себе взгляд Ча Хагена. Не рассчитывавший быть пойманным с поличным, Хаген испуганно расширил глаза и отвернулся.

Ча Хаген был очень, очень хорош в своей профессии. Точный и умный. К концу дня улыбку Хонбина было невозможно стереть с лица, он практически скакал от радости, окрыленный надеждой раскрыть свое дело.

— А теперь выпьем же! — призывал их Хонбин, похлопывая Вонщика по спине. — Отлично поработали.

Хаген смотрел на него блестящими глазами, на дне которых плескался нескромный интерес. За день он успел снять с себя пиджак и по локоть закатал рукава рубашки, но один из них раскрутился и свободно болтался на уровне запястья. Его пальцы все еще лежали на расстеленном на столе плане здания, над которым они с Вонщиком битые полчаса спорили о методе проникновениям в помещение.

— Я за! А ты хорош в этом, Ким Вонщик. Почему бросил?

Вонщик пожал плечами, смущенно опустив голову, хотя похвала приятно грела грудь.

— Хотел заняться чем-то другим. Иногда просто пора что-то поменять в своей жизни, знаешь?

Хаген рассмеялся. Он отошел от стола, поправляя рукав нервным движением.

— Знаю.

***

Они задержались гораздо дольше, чем он планировал. Джехван уговорил их пойти в еще одно караоке, и Вонщик просто не мог отказать. У двери в квартиру Вонщик похлопал по карманам в поисках ключей.

Он нашел ключи, а потом и кошелек во внутреннем кармане куртки, который он обычно не использовал. Внутри кошелька лежала визитка.

На ней были аккуратно выведены цифры телефонного номера и нарисован маленький человечек из палочек. Пахло цитрусовыми и лемонграссом.

Вонщик отпер дверь, снял обувь и сел на пол прямо в прихожей, прислонившись к закрытой двери. Щенок, виляя хвостом, полез к нему на колени. Открытка лежала у Вонщика в руках немым вопросом, и он неожиданно почувствовал себя очень, очень трезвым.

Вонщик схватил телефон и набрал сообщение. Потом удалил, набрал новое. Затем просто нажал «вызов». Наверное, это была плохая идея. Он даже не знал, что собирается сказать.

Пошли длинные гудки, первый, второй, потом тишина. Послышалось дыхание, шелест одежды и звук, как будто кто-то сглотнул.

— Давно не виделись? — Голос звучал уверенно, дружелюбно, но сквозь всю эту браваду слышалось, что человек взволнован.

Вонщик беспомощно рассмеялся.

— Я так и не смог поймать тебя, — сказал он.

Слова прозвучали настолько банально, что сразу же захотелось броситься в окно, он прямо чувствовал, как Хонбину на другом конце города стыдно за него.

— Я не это хотел сказать. Подожди. Черт. Не вешай трубку.

Повисла небольшая пауза, потом на том конце трубки засмеялись.

— Ну, стоит признать, что у тебя это не получилось, потому что я очень хорош. И все улики, которые тебе удалось собрать, были косвенными. — Еще одна пауза. — Я мог бы дать тебе еще один шанс, сыщик.

— Правда?

— Ну, нет, на самом деле. Ты ведь же больше не сыщик, а меня в эти дни очень легко поймать. Мне нравится, что у меня есть квартира, в которой я могу жить, не опасаясь, что кто-то идет по моему следу. На этой неделе я купил новые шторы. Очень хорошие.

Он явно заговаривался, и это было очень мило.

— Охотно верю. Никаких больше произведений искусства с ними не прихватил, я надеюсь?

— Нет, больше нет. Не подходят к интерьеру, — просто ответил он. Прозвучал еще один глубокий вдох, как будто перед прыжком в воду. — Ты можешь как-нибудь зайти и убедиться сам.

У Вонщика пересохло во рту.

— Ох.

— Да, «ох».

Вонщик вспомнил Ча Хагена, наклонившегося поближе к нему в баре, его пальцы на своей груди, как будто случайные, если бы прикосновение не задержалось на его ключице. Подумал о его необычайно сильных руках, мозолистых пальцах, прямой, как у гимнаста, спине.

— Ты расскажешь, как провернул то дело со скелетом?

Ответный смех вышел приятно удивленным и слегка застигнутым врасплох.

— Я мог бы рассказать тебе однажды услышанную мной историю о ком-то, кто был достаточно умным и хитрым, чтобы украсть очень большой и совершенно безвкусный золотой скелет мамонта, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Вонщик ухмыльнулся.

***

— Погоди. Постой. Ты что, серьезно сейчас сказал, что я украл твое сердце?

— Что? Нет. Не было такого.

Вонщик покраснел, снова наклонился, зарылся пальцами в густую шевелюру Ча Хагена и поймал его восторженный смех губами.


End file.
